


La favola di Temari

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ombra e sabbia [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★Fandom: Naruto.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 552.★ Prompt: 2. Storia della buonanotte





	La favola di Temari

La favola di Temari

 

 

Temari piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i codini dei suoi capelli biondo cenere.

Shikadai guardava la madre: le labbra piene di lei piegate in un sorriso, le sue gote arrossate dal trucco, le sue iridi color cielo, la sua espressione addolcita.

“Mamma, mi racconteresti una storia?” domandò.

Temari gli sciolse i capelli castano scuri, che erano legati in modo da ricordare gli ananas, e glieli fece ricadere lungo le spalle e a raggera sul cuscino candido.

“Pensavo fossi troppo pigro per ascoltare un racconto” disse la donna.

“Beh, Boruto parla sempre della storia della buonanotte che gli racconta sua madre. Vorrei, per una volta, averne anche io una da raccontare” borbottò Shikadai.

< Per anni mi ha detto che era ‘troppo grande’ per queste cose, sono felice quando decide di avere un’infanzia più normale. Voglio potergli dare quello che io e i miei fratelli non abbiamo mai potuto avere > pensò.

“C’era una volta un regno dove il tempo si era fermato e nessuno poteva né invecchiare, né avere figli. Inizialmente tutto sembrava bellissimo, ma pian piano si resero conto di essersi cristallizzati. Tra loro e la sabbia del loro mondo non c’era nessuna differenza” raccontò Temari.

Shikadai si grattò la testa.

“Mi stai raccontando una leggenda del tuo popolo o è una qualche metafora di ciò che conosci?” domandò.

Le sue iridi azzurre si specchiarono in quelle speculari della madre.

“Se non ti lasci guidare della storia e ti soffermi a rifletterci, non riuscirai mai a goderti il momento. Inoltre non ti verrà mai sonno, ma sarai più sveglio di prima.

Chiudi gli occhi e cerca d’immaginare la scena” spiegò Temari.

Shikadai sbuffò e chiuse gli occhi.

“Il sovrano di questo regno da gentile e magnanimo, incattivito da questa routine monotona, si trasformò in un tiranno sanguinario. Preferiva spezzare quelle vite eterne, pur di portare un po’ di diversità nella sua monotona esistenza”. Proseguì a raccontare Temari.

Shikadai sbadigliò.

“Un giovane del regno scoprì che c’era un modo per riattivare il grande orologio del tempo. Lui, innamorato di una ragazza del regno vicino, non voleva vederla sfiorire e morire, sarebbe impazzito ad affrontare l’eternità senza di lei”. La voce di Temari era cadenzata, melodiosa.

Risuonava nella cameretta del figlio. Le sue parole si susseguivano, mentre la lancetta dell’orologio si spostava lentamente.

Temari si accorse che Shikadai si era appisolato, il suo respiro era diventato regolare e aveva la bocca socchiusa. Sorrise, si piegò in avanti e rimboccò le coperte al figlio, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

Shikamaru li guardava attraverso la porta, con sguardo rapito.

< Ho creduto a lungo di volere una moglie che non mi desse mai problemi, che non mi sorprendesse mai per avere dei figli noiosi facili da gestire.

Ero così sciocco. Non capivo che mio padre era felice, nonostante il carattere vulcanico di mia madre, perché era stato l’amore a guidarlo.

Ora, invece, ho compreso. Non potrei desiderare niente di diverso > pensò.

Temari si alzò in piedi, posò la sedia silenziosamente e uscì dalla stanza, chiuse la porta e si trovò davanti il marito, che l’avvolse tra le braccia.

“Ora voglio sapere come va a finire la favola” disse Shikamaru. Avvolse la moglie con un braccio, lei gli ticchettò con l’indice sul naso dicendo: “Lo scoprirai domani, quando la racconterò al nostro bambino”.


End file.
